1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a formaldehyde-free method for treating wood products, especially green lumber, to strengthen the wood products and to render the wood products flame retardant and resistant to moisture and insects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art publications disclose treatment of wood products with chemicals such as silicates, creosote, copper naphthenate, pentachlorophenol and chromated copper arsenate to preserve the wood products and to render them fire-retardant and insect repellant. After treatment, the wood products can be painted, soaked or pressure treated to coat and/or impregnate the wood products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,318 to Lilla, discloses such a process. In the Lilla patent, a water soluble silicate composition is applied to a wood product and the product is subsequently treated with a water soluble metallic salt compound to form a water insoluble metallic silicate in the wood product.
Although the prior art methods and compositions are suitable for treating dried lumber and manufactured (engineered) wood products, no products or methods have been found suitable for treating green lumber or other wood products having a high water content.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wood product treatment method and a compound suitable for treatment of wood products, and for treating green lumber as well as to provide a superior method and composition for completely treating dried lumber and manufactured wood products.